


The Best Way Of Going About Finding Out Someone Has A Crush On You And Then Messing It Up, Just For A Moment

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is very, very good at timing and very, very bad at remembering that part in relationships where you mention, "Oh, yes! I like you, too." But, hey, it works out pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way Of Going About Finding Out Someone Has A Crush On You And Then Messing It Up, Just For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> my name is daniel im a gay fucking loser and i dont proof read my stupid dumb fanfics ok bye

Amethyst's timing was, normally, fairly average. She had her days when she would walk in on some pretty awkward situations - who didn't? - and she had those great moments where she got something put away and hidden _just_ before someone else (usually, Pearl) came in the room. Unlike Garnet, who could see into the future in a variety of ways, Amethyst couldn't predict what was about to happen or how she should best respond to it, but she'd like to pride to herself on being well responsive overall. Some days, as with everyone, were better than others, of course. 

That day happened to be one of those days.

Though, Amethyst would imagine that Pearl would disagree on a few levels with that statement. It was better for _Amethyst_ , certainly, but if she had to guess by the hue of turquoise that was burning sharply on Pearl's cheeks, she'd assume that the taller gem wasn't doing so hot under this situation. She would concede that, naturally, if their roles had been reversed, she would be just as (if not more) embarrassed - Pearl walking into her room alone is enough to rile her up and make her hyper-aware of the mess she never usually cared for, so she could imagine that being observed while having a dream would be even more emotional; except, in Amethyst's case, at least her dreams were private. Pearl's, on the other hand, were not. 

Which was amazing. 

Well, and entertaining, but Amethyst wouldn't voice that part aloud.

She had found the puddle linking their rooms and figured that dropping Pearl a visit wouldn't be all that bad. It was a quiet, slow day - Steven was out with his friend and Peridot, so no work was going to be done at the barn for awhile - and Amethyst was, admittedly, bored with eating and sleeping as she had normally done throughout long days. Plus, Amethyst had mused, it was possible that, if Pearl were in a good enough mood, the two of them could go outside the temple and possibly play some of Steven's video games while he was out or, _heck_ , even a board game or some cards, _anything_ other than sitting around and doing nothing for a moment more. Another bonus was that Amethyst would get to see the taller gem squawk and fluster herself, which was always a privilege on its own.

As somewhat of a letdown and more of a surprise, Pearl was actually asleep when Amethyst had may her way up the pillars of water to find her. It didn't happen often and the purple gem could count the number of times Pearl had slept in the last thousand years on her fingers, but she couldn't necessarily blame her, given the nature of the day and with how slowly time was seeming to pass. 

Amethyst didn't want to wake her. _It'd be rude._ If she did, Pearl would likely get embarrassed or irritated and, well, then there would be no chance of entertainment for the rest of the day. So, Amethyst was content with chilling out for awhile and simply idling around Pearl's room until the gem decided to wake up.

Idle being used lightly, though. There wasn't much to do in Pearl's room, so Amethyst just sat around and - though she tried not to, but gave up - watched the other gem sleep for a bit.

 _It's only as weird as you allow it to be,_ she figured.

She was glad she had stuck around. It was a few moments after she had finally taken a seat to relax when Pearl's gem glowed, softly and warmly, illuminating the rest of her pale face and dazzling her shoulders with a serene light. When the projection came, Amethyst was only slightly surprised, but was quick to cover any possible noises that could've escaped her mouth to indicate as much - _this_ , watching Pearl's dream unfold in real time, was far more interesting than anything the two of them could have gotten up to otherwise and Amethyst was not about to ruin it with a small yelp or two. Quickly and excitedly, she scooted a little closer to where Pearl's gem was reflecting in the center of the water pillar, eager to see the images form and converge in front of her.

First, there were blueberries. Bushes upon bushes upon bushes _upon bushes_ of blueberries, decorating the landscape of Pearl's dream and Amethyst raised her brows, just slightly, and continued to watch. Images floated through the sky of the allusion, most of which were distorted and odd, but the dream eventually gave way to a relatively familiar scene that Amethyst could recognize instantly. It was where she spent half of her time and where Pearl got a majority of her cleaning done throughout the duration of the week.

The living room! 

Except, from what Amethyst could see, the stairs to Steven's bedroom was missing - everything else, apparently, was in place. With everything a gradient of blue, it took the smaller gem a moment to realize where and what everything was, but, as the dream became more concrete and Pearl's mind seemed to focus, she could easily make out herself and Pearl. Reflected in the water and warmly projected by the gem, everything was slightly hazy and a little disorientated, but Amethyst squinted and trudged through the struggle by scooting just a little bit closer to the images on the water. In return, Pearl - the real one, not the dream one - fidgeted with her hands, just for a moment, than returned to normal, curled up with half of her face pressing into the water's surface. 

The position didn't look all that comfortable, from what Amethyst could tell, and it was a mystery alone why Pearl didn't bother to conjure herself a bed or simply go and lay on the living room couch for awhile, but Amethyst couldn't deny that the taller gem looked cute that way, with her legs close to her chest and her arms held together. _She's a little spoon_ , Amethyst mused, but pushed the thought away and refocused her attention on Pearl's dream and not her pretty face.

They were on the couch, sitting close together, and talking soundlessly. Pearl had placed her hand on Amethyst's thigh and then, soon after, Garnet had walked past them - not saying anything or even gesturing towards them - and Pearl had lifted her hand, waiting a moment, and - when Garnet had left - replaced it on Amethyst's thigh, undisturbed. In return, the smaller gem grinned and held that hand within the palm of her own, stubby fingers entwining with long ones, and the two of them simply smiled at each other for awhile. The dream altered, just slightly, but the landscape stayed the same as the perspective shifted to be closer to them and the outlying pieces of furniture began to blur around Amethyst and Pearl. Still beaming at one another sweetly and hands together, another moment or so passed until anything else happened, in which Amethyst had moved herself to lean up - high on her knees, thanks to Pearl's height - and pressed a swift, small kiss to the other gem's cheek before returning to her original position and blushing. There was a lack of a pause before Pearl returned the gesture, leaning down instead of up, and then they kissed _properly_ \- lips touching and everything - but, again, quickly. They gushed, both of them flushing dramatically, and looked away in embarrassment as they continued to hold hands and the atmosphere in the dream got a little awkward.

Or, maybe, that was the atmosphere of the real world. 

Because, well, Amethyst was feeling pretty awkward. 

That feeling passed quickly, replaced instead by... giddiness? The familiar butterflies were in her artificial stomach and her face was feeling a tad warmer than usual, but awkwardness wasn't much of a contributor - she was, as given, surprised, but not in a bad way! Nope, not at all. _Is this what Pearl dreams about all the time?_ Amethyst wondered beyond just that, her mind drifting towards an obvious realization. 

She had some real dirt on Pearl and, _yes_ , she was going to make fun of her for it.

Besides, it was pretty funny - a dream in which _they_ kissed? The two members of the Crystal Gems that argued constantly and, when they did get along, still conflicted when working together? Sure, things were _better_ \- better than ever, actually - but, if anything, Amethyst would have assumed that Pearl had most recently gotten caught up with Garnet of all gems, certainly not... well, _her,_ and that was hilarious, Amethyst knew, as it was better to name it humorously than to properly address the butterflies that shook her insides or the shy warmth near her unreal heart.

So, yes, Amethyst's timing was definitely better on that day than any other day, ever.

Pearl was more than well aware, too.

" _Dreeeaaam_ of anythin', P'?" had been how Amethyst first brought it up and everything from that point on was a slippery slope downhill.

The taller gem had practically burned turquoise and blurted, "No!" before belatedly realizing that the jig was up and all she could do was come clean. She did and Amethyst reveled in the way her skin continued to blush as she tried to explain it in the best way she could, trying to make light of something they both knew was pretty heavy stuff. 

Somewhere along the lines, it became more and more apparent that the dream just wasn't one of those odd, out-of-the-blue things where a person just so happens to kiss someone close to them in a more than romantic way, and Amethyst acknowledged, to herself, that it was obvious: Pearl liked her. 

However, in between the jokes and the small taunts about Pearl's affections and how they had shown through her subconscious in, perhaps, one of the most embarrassing ways possible for a gem, Amethyst _completely_ spaced the part where she, too, addressed her own feelings and let the other gem know that it was mutual and, hey, maybe kissing - despite being weird, human, and earthy - wouldn't be all that bad! Nope, nope, nope, Amethyst absolutely forgot to bring that up, instead busying herself with poking fun and wanting to drown herself in the shade of blue that speckled across Pearl's pretty skin as she became more and more embarrassed, out of sorts and not sure how to conduct herself in such a surprising situation. 

It was probably around that point, Amethyst figured, that her message didn't come across like she had wanted it to. Which, really, shouldn't have come off as a surprise given what their interactions began to look like, but Amethyst was fairly blind to her own words and actions.

She flustered the other gem as much as she possibly could, particularly with close contact - more hugs than usual and some of them were surprises, hands on an arm when standing close by despite having no reason to be there, and more - and Amethyst felt butterflies and a searing warmth overcome her as she allowed herself to spill out with laughter and giggles, uncontrollable at the sight of Pearl's wide eyes and various expressions. 

Things went further, too, as Amethyst brought it up in conversations - casually, as well - but, at least, she had the courtesy of doing it in private, safely stowed away in Pearl's room, where no further embarrassment could take reign. 

It's where they were now, actually.

"Now I know," Amethyst began to comment, "when your cheeks randomly go all blue, it's 'cuz you've been thinkin' of me, right?" She grinned, both deviously and joyfully. 

Pearl, after having become somewhat used to the routine, but still just as flustered by it, scoffed. "That's not always the case." 

Quickly and expressively, "Not _aaalways_ the case? So, is it _almost_ always? Or _half_ always?" she questioned eagerly. 

" _Half_ always," Pearl parroted with a hint of irritation in her voice, "doesn't make any sense. Half of always is still always, similar to how half of infinity is still infinity." She scoffed again, running some of her pale fingers through the orange hair and pushing it away from her cheeks as it curled around the curve of her jaw and Amethyst found herself watching attentively. 

She interjected with, "but, is it, though? Half always, I mean?" 

"It can't be half always because half always isn't a thing besides always. And, anyway, I already said that it's not always the case, so, Amethyst, I really don't see the point in continuing to push the matter, because it's... exhausted, at this point, yes?" Pearl asked in return, the tone of irritation from earlier swapping to one of a tiredness that just edged around the syllables of her words as she enunciated carefully and, always, perfectly. 

"Only as exhausted as you allow it to be," Amethyst grinned.

Pearl replied quickly. " _I'm_ pretty exhausted."

That was the first hint that things weren't as hunky dory as the smaller gem had seen, but she had ignored it; the colorful shades of Pearl's skin was, honestly, more interesting than analyzing the hints in her dialogue and Amethyst was easily distracted. 

"I'm not," she responded easily, stilling smiling and keeping watch as Pearl nervously twirled a strand of hair around and around her finger before she let it go, only to repeat the process.

"I _am_ ," Pearl repeated. 

That got her attention.

"Why?"

Admittedly, a dumb question. Amethyst should have known the answer, and probably did, but refused to really acknowledge it. She _should_ have probably mentioned that feelings were mutually in the very beginning, but... _shoulda, coulda, woulda,_ didn't.

"Why!" The taller gem stood up, huffing loudly and tossing her hands in the air for a moment as she began to fume. "Amethyst, I get it! You get it! I," she stuttered, falling over her words, "I _like_ you - we both know that now! It was funny at first, sure, I _guess_ , but! Oh!" she groaned, falling back to her place on the floor and covering her flushed expression with her long fingers.

The outburst was short and small, though loud, and still left Amethyst feeling (rightfully) guilty. "Uh," was all she managed to utter at first. 

No, no, this was going to take a minute of thought.

" _Uh_ ," Amethyst coughed into her elbow discreetly, clearing her throat. "P', I didn't _know_..." she muttered and quickly realized she was going nowhere faster and faster and faster.

_Dang._

She was never much with words, honestly. 

Amethyst bit her lip and walked a little closer, waiting for Pearl to tell her to back away or get lost, but no such reaction came and she figured it was safe to... sit down beside the gem and, slowly and a little awkwardly, wrap her arms around Pearl's slim frame. It took a bit of worming, as Pearl's arms were making it a bit difficult to fully wrap around her, but the small problem seemed to lighten the mood just a tad and Amethyst sighed, just a little, into the blades of Pearl's back. 

She was careful not to start off with a stammer this time. "I'm... sorry," Amethyst muttered, messily, as her mouth was mostly pressed up against the fabric of Pearl's tunic. "Ilikeyoutoo, Pearl."

"What was that?"

Oh, _no_ , she was going to make her say it again. "You heard me," Amethyst grumbled, hugging Pearl tighter and further burying her face into the other's back.

The taller gem giggled quietly, but furthered with, "No, I didn't. Amethyst," she turned a bit, looking over her shoulder playfully, "What was it that you said?"

" _I like you too_ ," she continued to grumble, just going a little bit louder. 

The moment of embarrassment and slight teasing was worth it, though. Pearl would probably bring it up later as revenge, something that Amethyst could easily handle, as long as Pearl would continue to press warm lips against her cheeks and forehead, occasionally traveling downwards to kiss at her nose and jawline, but she was most thankful for the times that Pearl would gleefully kiss her forwardly and Amethyst could return the affection with just as much energy as the butterflies continued to putter away and her own purple blush joined Pearl's turquoise one.


End file.
